BLINDFOLDED
by Stellencia Patherica
Summary: They met before. She was blindfolded, blocking her face from him. They were happy, but then got separated. They meet again, yet he's cold, too cold to notice, that she's the one he once met and cared.


**OOC warning, just this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
>I do not own Code Geass or Pizza Hut, or DO I? Nah….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BLINDFOLDED<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Their first meeting in her darkness**

* * *

><p><em>It's so blurred...everywhere.<em>

"Is this really necessary?"

_That voice…it's mother's voice._

"Yes, I'm afraid..."

"Ugh..."

"I know this is hard for a mother. But this is the only way to cure her before it gets any worse. There won't be any other way to help her if it got to the worst."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready? C-...If you're not, we can just-"<em> This voice...she…sounded so worried.<em>

"Yes…mother, I'm ready. It's my fault that it turn out to be like this."_ I said. I am scared, but tired at the same time._

"You're a brave girl. C-"

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><em>It's so dark everywhere.<em>

_Hmm? So I guess I have to wear this for quite a long time then._

_Oh…so it's a new school year already? _

_It will be my first year in middle school._

_But…_

**_∑(O_O；)Shock!_**

"Everyone! Student!*Cough* Please pay attention during the assembly, this is your principal speaking here."

"..."

"..."

"Good, now I know you all had a great or wonderful holidays, but it's a new school year now, so please behave. For the first year students, it may be a bit tough for your studies, after all this is what a middle school is, I wish you full luck."

"..." (That's not very helpful...at all)

"..."

"Ahem... I had an important announcement, there's a first year student who did an emergency laser eye surgery. She doesn't want to miss any classes so she decided to come to school. Please treat her nicely and help her if you found her in any trouble."

"..." (Wow...laser eye surgery...)

"..."

"Erm…come here, girl."

* * *

><p><em>I am walking onto the stage, with my childhood friend, Mao, at my side.<em>

_ He shall lead me to everywhere in the school from now on._

* * *

><p>There stood a young girl, on the stage where everyone can see, blindfolded.<p>

She's pale and short. Her hair is lime green, shiny and silky, but her eyes is covered by the piece of cloth.

"Hi there, um... my name is C-. N-Nice to meet you all..." She sounded innocent.

_Take a deep breath..._

"I... I will do my best not to trouble you too much. S-so…thank you!" She bows.

* * *

><p><em>But... I heard that he is going back to Chinese Federation... in... about a week. <em>

_I wonder what I should do when that time comes._

_**(-_-)Grinning..._**Sigh...**_**_

"Hi there, I am the Meeya."

"Well it's nice to meet you." _I answered with the best smile I ever had_.

"You were that girl on the stage right? Well, it's pretty obvious; you got a blindfold, no offence..."

"..."_ I "stared" at her._

"Erm... anyway, do you need any help? If there is, tell me, okay? I can be very helpful."

_Is she smiling at me, I think so..._

* * *

><p><em>Today is the second day since Mao left. <em>

_Mao loves me, very much. He will follow me to everywhere I go, like my bodyguard._

_He never intended to leave me, but his grandparents wanted him to study in the mainland and he knows how strict they are when it comes to his studies. _

_However, I think of him as a friend. I wonder why I am not in love with him, I mean...he loves me, he cares about me right? _

_Now that I think about it, he was kind of annoying when he's trying to help me or show me something, maybe that's the reason... he's always so childish._

_I don't mind actually, studies are very important. It's been a week since I'm in school, Mao been giving me navigation but now I can navigate myself without him, pretty surprising huh? Just one week and I can stroll around in the campus like a normal student, just with the blindfold, I can even sense someone's presence._

_I was able to understand what the teachers are teaching so far, the students are very kind to me, they helped me a lot. I believe they make way for me when I'm walking, haha…_

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiiiiiiig<em><strong>!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>But...<em>

_I felt like, I've lost my support in school. I didn't make any other close friend like Mao in the school._

_Somehow I felt so lonely. _

_Come on now, I really need to be independent!_

_So where do I go during break and lunch time? _

_I went to a garden-like place behind the school._

_ I can smell the flowers scent there, __I believe the trees are tall enough to cover that little area, the heat from the sun always decreased whenever I got there. The wind will always crashed softly on my face._

_ There's an artificial waterfall there, along with a river like a long carpet the sound of its water splashing is like the best I've ever heard. _

_It's just so peaceful, for a person who can't see._

_My eyes…I hated them. Well, I did spoil them. I love watching cartoon when I was young, plus I will always watch them in the dark during midnight. _

_Soon enough when I was 6-years-old, I wore a pair of glasses, everyone turned to look at me the moment when I stepped into my kindergarten classroom. _

_A few weeks ago, my eyesight is just way too blurred even though I am wearing my glasses. The eye surgeon gave me a laser eye surgery; he told me it's the only way to cure my eyes. Since it's at risk of getting worse, my mother agreed to it immediately before I might go permanently blind._

* * *

><p>"Oh! Its lunch time~ you wanna join us?" Meeya asked<p>

"No it's okay; I don't want to disturb you with your friends"

"Oh…okay then~ see ya later"

**_\(O_O\) __?_!**

_Sigh…I guess today is another same old typical day._

_I will go to the same mini forest again! It's my favorite place, I wonder why there's no one going there._

_I sat on the ground before the artificial river that is connected with the waterfall I mentioned, having my lunch box in my hand._

_I opened my lunch box. Hmm, I think the waterfall is on my left… _

_It was then I heard footsteps, it's from behind me. I turned around to that direction, the footsteps stopped. I think that person noticed me, whoever he or she is._

_Everything is just so dark, I can't see anyway…Duh..._

"Um...Who's there?"_ I asked._

"Um…you're…"_ It's a voice of a guy._

_I felt him walking towards me, I am scared, what if he pushes me off into the water? I may be independent, but I don't know any self-defense skill. If I'm hurt here, no one will ever notice, no one ever comes here._

_I just stared with my closed and blindfolded eyes, as his footstep is getting nearer. I started to frown and show some sign of being scared without me controlling it._

_He stops in front of me and then…nothing happen._

_I felt a hand patting on my head, is he trying to calm me down?_

"Hey don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." _His voice…it's so gentle._

"O-okay…"

"You're that girl who just did the laser eye surgery right?"

_I frown, why must everyone refer me as "the girl – laser eye surgery"?_

_He just laughed then, _"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

_Oh…he saw through me…_

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Where are your friends? " _he asked me, I thought I am the one who is supposed to ask him that._

"I don't have any friends, so I come here every recess and lunch time." I answer him calmly, staring in the air in front of me.

"Hmm, I thought you're always with an Asian guy? What's his name again? Mao?"

"He returned to mainland just recently, so I guess I will have to bear with this loneliness for a while."

"You are not alone…" _He placed his hand on my shoulder._

_I can't show it through my eyes, but my eyebrows rise. I don't even know if I'm surprised by his words or the slight touch on my shoulder._

"You can make friends whenever you want, it's easy. What about you try it on me?"

_Be friend…with him?_

"Umm…" _He wondered for a while_, "I won't tell you my name…call me Zero, is that okay? This is a contract from me to you, you will have to wait patiently to see my face; in return you can see my face after your blindfold is taken. "

_I felt that he is smiling at me._

_I felt not very comfortable..._"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"..."

"..."

"Hmm, let see... maybe because you reminded me of my sister, haha..." _He laugh bitterly, why?_

"Why your sister?"

_There was a pause, he took a deep breath. _"Well, my sister can't see, like you but she's permanently blind. She had a car accident a few weeks ago, she's crippled as well. My mother who's with her during that accident is dead."

_He sounded so sad, it must be hard for him. Yet, he acted so cheerful... I felt bad to made him brought this up._

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's not your fault. Besides, my father is taking care of me, plus I still have my sister."

"..."

"So…are you going to be friend with me or what? Fine, I'll start first. Hello there, I am…Zero" He grabbed my hand and shakes it, sounded cheerful.

"Um…I am C…"

_**Hi~ ( ^_^)/**_

"Hey! You're here~"

_I nodded with a smile, lunchbox in my hand. _

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Not at all. Here, have a seat."

_It's been a while since I became the friend of this "Zero" guy, he's my only friend in school, and probably my best friend as well. We promised to meet each other here every day during lunch time._

"Today's class is really boring…"

"The words came from the girl who cares about her studies the most."

"It was history class…"

History isn't bad, it lets you knows about what the world had been through, the past is always the cause of changes."

"Heh? Sounds like you're taking it quite well."

"You can tell?"

"Pretty much…"

**_(=_=)/ Nah~_**

_And so we keep meeting each other like this, on the same spot. He will always bring up some something funny just to make me laugh. When I'm down, he'll try to cheer me up. The voice he used to comfort me is always the cure he gave for my happy face._

"Hnn…What's that smell?"

"It's pizza, you never tried it before? I got it from the cafeteria."

"No…"

"Here take one, I bought plenty of them on the plate, you will like it."

_Munch…Munch..._

_This_!_…This_!_…_

"This is the most wonderful food I had ever tasted!"_ my one hand holding the pizza in front of my face while the other hand on my cheek, lips formed into O shape._

_Even though I can't see, but I could sense the sparks around my head, shining so brightly. I want more of these...PIZZA!_

"Is there more?" _I asked desperately._

"Yea, the cafeteria sells them every day...Wait, why do I feel like I just did something horribly wrong?"

_Ignoring him, I grabbed another piece of pizza from the plate he brought all the way here. Then another one, and another… Until he took the last piece before I can take it._

"This one's mine! Besides, eating too many of these is not healthy, it makes you fat."

_I pouted, with a frown, but this shows that he cares about me, so I wasn't upset at all. This reminded me of Mao, but Mao will probably give me everything I wanted like that piece of pizza. _

_However, there's something different here. My feeling about him is rather different than the one with Mao. What is it? Could it be…No Way! I am not that kind of girl who talks about their love life 24/7. But what if it is? Will I be able to accept it? And...will he accept it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLINDFOLDED<strong>_

_**Will you be able to remove it?**_

* * *

><p>"I'm home…"<p>

"Oh dear you're home! How's school again?"

"It's as wonderful as usual mom"

"Ah…haha. You know don't have to tire yourself too much on the homework, just relax and have some great chats with the girls-friend, or you can go get a boyfriend instead."

"Mom, I am a blindfolded girl, how can people see my face?"

"Right…"

"By the way mom... What does love feels like?"

"Now you just asked the expert honey~ Love is a feeling of having butterflies in the stomach, fireworks in your brain whenever you're with the person you love. Once you fell in love with someone your face heat up easily by just a slight action towards you from that certain person, and that's what they call blush! And then you will slowly desire to know more about him...Ahrgh! I am so bad at explaining it, it's so hard!"

"Oh…"

"Hmm, C- don't tell me…"

"Eh?"

"You got a crush? Tell me! Tell me who is it? Is he good looking? Cool? Kind-Hearted? Or is he just so perfect?"

"Mom please! I can't even see!"

"I'll take it as a yes! You two must be fated, you can't see yet you get to know each other~"

"Mom!"

**_\(≧∇≦)/ - _**

"Oh hey! Hehe... I got something for you today."

"And what would it be?"_ I got excited. _

"Give me your hand."

_I give out my hand to him, he reach out and grabbed my wrist, I felt my heart pounding so hard that it never did before, my face is heating up._

_Something is placed into my palm. I traced the shape of the object with my fingers._ "What is that?"

"It's a cheese-kun key chain."

_I gasped._ "The Pizza Hut mascot's limited edition keychain?"

"Yup! I was trying to grab my lunch on the street yesterday, then I saw Pizza Hut promoting this lucky draw to every customers. So then I thought of you might love it, and then I got this paired-keychain."

"Paired-keychain? That means you got one too?"

"Yes, this shall be the evidence of our friendship."

_I smiled and nodded._

_I am so happy, he thought of me even when he is on the street? Just like mom said, I got this "butterflies in my stomach" feeling right now. _

_Am I in love?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while weeks since we keep this…this…daily routine I guess. I've been having this love like feelings my mother described towards this kind hearted "Zero" guy. Anyway, today is Friday, I can finally take off my blindfold on Sunday, then I can see his face.<em>

"Hi there." _I greeted after Zero's existence there is confirmed by the little noises he made there, since he did not greet e first._

"Oh…hey."

_I felt his presence on the ground in front of me and sat beside him._

"You okay? You sounded so…down."_ I asked him._

"I am? Well... maybe I'm just tired."

"Oh…hehe I am happy though." I raise my head to "look" at the sky. "So I can finally take off my blindfold. Then, I can see your face on Monday."

"Erm…about that contract we made, I…I"

"I wonder how you...will...look...like...huuu..."

"Huh?"

Zero turns around to see the girl beside him had her head lied down on his left shoulder, sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face.

"I...I am leaving...Britannia."

* * *

><p><em>I am so happy that I am actually humming all the way to school.<em>

_Today is totally different; I can see the road; I can see the birds in the blue sky and the green plants. _

_My blindfold is taken! Yesh!_

_Today is finally the end of our little contract, I can see his face and I might as well tell him how I feel about him._

_In the class, I keep on imagining what will happen once I saw his face._

_ I just keep waiting for the lunch time to come. _

_Keep Waiting…_

_Keep waiting…_

_keep waiting…_

_waiting..._

_..._

_grunt..._

_Hmm…it is lunch time right? Where did he go? _

_Why is he not here yet?_

_It's almost time to go back to class…_

_I can see everything here, the waterfall that made the perfect water sound I heard, the comfortable grass I sat on every time…with him. _

_So, where is him? _

_Where is the Zero I know?_

* * *

><p><em>I am SO frustrated!<em>

_Where the heck is he?_

_It's the third day since I took off the blindfold, yet he did not appear…_

_Why?_

_Is he avoiding me?_

_Is he planning not to fulfill the contract?_

_WHY?_

_I started investigating, I ask everyone that if they know a person who name goes by Zero._

_But they are no help at all._

"Zero? Em...Sorry but I don't know who that is, do you know any more information about him?"

I stay calm and think for a while, then I remember something...

"He got a cripple and blind sister, oh and also a deceased mother."

A sparks of hope shine in my mind, hoping he might give me some useful answer.

"I do heard that there's a person in my class had a hospitalized sister and a deceased mother."

"Yes! That's him! Do you know his name?."

"It's only the first 2 weeks of new school year, I'm a first year student, he's a first year student, and so is you. How can I memorize someone's name that I don't even talk to?"

"You don't talk to him?"

"Nah, I have my own friends. Besides, he's quite the loner, he don't seems to have any friends. I don't even see him during lunch time."

"Do you know where he is? I want to see him"

"That guy had transfer school since last Sunday. I don't know where he went but from what I heard he is leaving Britannia."

_My heart sinks down into the bottomless pit, I'm falling. _(Useful answer eh?)

_He…left? Out of Britannia? Why didn't he tell me?_

"Hey, you're the blindfolded girl from before right? You look quite beautiful, to think there's a pair of pretty eyes behind the blindfold, wanna go out some- hey! Hey!"

_I ignored the boy and walk away, deep in thoughts. My eyes lost it's reflection from the light, the world around me is getting darker and soon my surrounding is total darkness, leaving me alone in the dark as if there's spotlight above me._

_It's dark, not because I can't see, it's because my heart is getting darker, colder; almost stop beating._

_I gripped the cheese-kun keychain in my palm hard, it's solid tiny arm poking my palm painfully, as if it's telling me to stop squeezing him._

_I _and run towards the garden and _just sat there, the very same spot. _

_I hugged my knees tight into my body and soon my eyes overflow, tears rolled down on the cheek slowly._

_I started sobbing and broke down right there. _

_Tears falling like the artificial waterfall._

_Everything is just pitch dark, like before...but different at the same time. I don't know what to do anymore, is like I had lost all my will to live on._

_I am left alone, once again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I **suddenly **got this idea, so I must write it down!**

**IMPORTANT!  
><strong>**I know you noticed, because I did too…This story lacks of logic!**

**Sorry guys, I, Myself am a person who cares about the logic in a story…really much, seriously. But in order for this story to go on she mustn't know Zero's name, I know the point that she could just ask around the teachers for it! **

**And what kind of people go to school when their eyes are needed to be blindfolded?**

**So guys, yea….**

**I had broken the law of logic...**

**And yes that Zero is Lelouch in case anyone didn't notice, yet. And the "C-" girl is C.C., it's her real name.**

**If you think they are out of character then you are wrong :)  
>This is considered a flashback so they are all thirteen. Aah...cheerful young ones.<strong>


End file.
